Jeff en ¡¿JAPÓN!
by Kunashi-san
Summary: ¿Y tu que harias si despertaras en Japón? Sin recuerdos de quien o que eres.
1. ¡¿Japón!

**Primer capítulo (/°3°)/**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"¿Dónde... estoy? ¿Quien... soy? ¿Que... hago aquí?" Estaba en un vacío demasiado oscuro no podía ver nada solo estaba yo flotando en medio de la nada.

"Des... ta..." Pude oír una voz, era la de una mujer mire a todos pero no pude

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?"

"pi... er... a"

"¿Qué?" Pude sentir como una brillante y blanca luz iluminaba todo el lugar "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡DESPIERTA!"

No veo nada, mis ojos no se acostumbran a la luz.

¿? - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? -

Solo veo un frondoso bosque alrededor mío, no tengo idea de quién o que soy. Pero estoy completamente dispuesto a averiguarlo. Un segundo veo una ciudad quizás alguien sepa algo de mí.

Ya en la ciudad de noche solo veía como todos salían corriendo al verme, no tengo idea de porque... ¿Qué es? ¿Soy yo? pero que le pasa a mi cara no tengo parpados, mi piel es blanca como la nieve, tengo un oscuro cabello y hay una sonrisa cortada en mi cara, mejor me tapo con mi capucha.

"Disculpe, joven"

Sentí como tocaban mi hombro, al voltear vi a una bella mujer de cabello negro usando un abrigo y una mascarilla, la mujer era un poco más baja que yo.

"¿Cree que soy hermosa?" La verdad pensaba que era muy bella pero primero necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

"Le responderé si usted me dice dónde estoy" La mujer parecía sorprendida, después de un momento me respondió.

"Está bien, estás en Japón" Me quede paralizado estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, aun no sé de dónde soy realmente pero estoy seguro que no soy de Japón.

"Japón... ah es verdad" Me acerque a la mujer de la mascarilla y le susurre al oído.

"Eres muy bella" Después de responderle mire su cara y pude ver como se sonrojaba parecía un tomate.

"No tenías que responderme así, me avergüenzas" En ese momento solo reí, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía quién era ella.

"Disculpa pero me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre" Al preguntarle su nombre la mujer se puso nerviosa podía sentir como si me ocultara algo.

"M-Mi n-nombre e-es K-Ku... Ku..." Empezaba a preocuparme la mujer estaba muy agitada y sus rodillas temblaban. Suspiro y me miro... ¿Decidida?

"Mi nombre es Kuchisake Onna" Me miro de una forma muy rara... me miraba ¿con miedo? Yo solo le dije un sincero cumplido.

"Lindo nom-" Sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza como si fuera a explotar, mi cuerpo no lo soporto y sucumbió, y caí rendido al suelo ya que el dolor era tan fuerte que me desmaye. Lo último que vi fue a K. Onna tratando de ayudarme.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**~Continuara~ **_**(~°U°)~**


	2. ¡¿Creepypasta!

**Cap. 2 \ ( ° U ° ) /**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Narra Kuchisake Onna:

Era de noche caminaba en una calle casi vacía, buscaba una víctima que cortar con mis tijeras hasta que vi a un joven un poco más alto que yo, usaba una sudadera con capucha blanca, unos pantalones negros y una zapatillas negras.

"Disculpe, joven"

Di un pequeño toque en el hombro del joven, volteo pero no pude ver su cara ya que se tapaba con su capucha. Estuve hablando con él unos momentos y sentí algo que no recordaba desde hace muchos años, pero no podía... no de un humano. Estuve charlando con él un rato más no quería matarlo no podía matarlo, pude ver como caía ante mí, mi mente se nublo al verlo así. Después de un momento le intente ayudar pero estaba tumbado en suelo como un cuerpo sin vida, sentí como mares de lágrimas caían de mis ojos no sabía porque pero me di cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Decidí llevarlo a mi casa y cuidarlo hasta que despierte.

Sinceramente no sé qué pasa conmigo no sabía porque yo una creepypasta estaba ayudando a un humano, pero en ese momento no me importaba tenía que ayudarlo no importaba como pero tenía que hacerlo. Llegue hasta casa y entre tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible no quería que "ella" me viera con el humano.

"Miren quien llego"

Pude escuchar su voz, era ella seguro me iba a sermonear por no llegar temprano y prepararle la cena pero no era mi culpa el humano pesaba más de lo que pensé. Me di la vuelta y la mire, era Sadako pero no era una niña ahora era toda una señorita, tenía 15 años y usaba su típico vestido blanco como la nieve.

"¿Qué traes ahí?" Me puse nerviosa sabía que si Sadako se daba cuenta del humano lo mataría.

"¿E-Esto? solo es u-una bolsa con ropa" Genial era imposible que se tragara ese cuento muy bien Kuchisake Onna muy bien.

"¿Una bolsa con ropa?"

"S-Si la encontré y pensé que habría ropa linda para ti" Después de decir eso pude como a Sadako se le iluminaban los ojos y trato de quitarme la bolsa con el humano dentro.

"Espera tengo que vaciarla, ahora vuelvo"

Sentía como mi pulso estaba a mil y mis rodillas temblaban, a duras penas pude subir y entrar a mi cuarto. 'Al fin, que bueno que Sadako no se dio cuenta' Trate de agarrar la bolsa pero... no estaba.

"¿Eh?... ¡¿EH?!" Busque por todo mi cuarto y el pasillo para ver donde estaba la bolsa pero no la encontraba.

"¡KYA!"

Esa era la voz de Sadako, ¿Porque gritaba?... Oh no ¡La bolsa! Baje las escaleras y pude ver a Sadako con el humano pero este seguía inconsciente y Sadako lo miraba aterrada, luego volteo a verme enojada, se abalanzo encima mío haciendo que cayera.

"¡¿Qué le pasa a tu cabeza?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! ¡¿Cómo vas a traer a un humano aquí?!" Sadako me gritaba y sacudía muy enojada.

"C-Cálmate Sadako, te lo explicare pero deja de sacudirme" Logre que se calmara pero se notaba que aún seguía enojada.

"Lo traje porque quiero ayudarlo y cuidarlo"

"¿Es enserio?" Mire a Sadako a los ojos y ella se dio cuenta que lo decía enserio, suspiro y se rindió.

¿Siquiera sabes su nombre?" Me quede en blanco, Sadako tenía razón no sabía ni su nombre ¿Cómo se supone que lo cuide?

"¿Kuchisake Onna? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde estoy?" Mire a Sadako pero esta negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no fue ella la que hablo. Me di cuenta de que era el humano que había despertado.

"E-Ella es Sadako, vive aquí conmigo"

"Mucho gusto Sadako"

"Igualmente... disculpa pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**~Continuara~**_** ( ~°U°) ~**


End file.
